Plot
Will & Grace: The Movie Four Years Later, Will, Grace, Jack and especially Rosario were invited to Karen's mother's wedding in Hawaii. While there, Will and Grace begins their relationship when eating a hawaiian cookie, which fills with love, as they both begins to have feelings for each other, but only wants to get their relationship only as friends. Will is already married to Vince, while Grace gets a divorce from Leo. Also, Rosario has a crush on a male model Jon Mullaly, when they both were out on a date. Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Stanley Walker, never-seen, wants to give Karen another chance, till Karen begins to keep a secret that she's in love with him. Jack plans Karen to go out for a coffe, but Karen discover that she starts to have true feelings for Stanley Walker, and ignores Jack having coffe with her. Meanwhile, while heading to Karen's house, she spots Karen and Stanley were having sex with each other. Karen admitted to her that she's back with Stanley, and decides to get a divorce from Lyle Finster. Upset, Jack starts to have true feelings for Karen. Later, Grace and Leo were at dinner remains back together, till Grace is beginning to have true feelings for Will, after she accidentally called Leo Will, til she decides to leave for a moment on a mistake with their child. During that time, Jack and Karen spots Rosario dating an underwear male model Joe Mullaly, when Jack and Karen begins to be jealous, and they both are beginning to put an end of their relationship, which they'll be in love with each other. Meanwhile, Will and Vince were out at the bar dating, till Will begins to have feelings for Grace, as he left Vince to start to make up his mind of his relationship between him and Grace, as well as Grace having between Leo and Will. When they both met up, they start telling each other they have their feelings. Meanwhile, they spot their two friends Rob and Ellen fight each other after Rob dates with another woman, causing Ellen to expand after they got their divorce. Meanwhile, Will & Grace must start to get them back together to save their friends. Also, Will plans on to have sex with Ellen to make Rob jealous. And as he did, Grace turns out that she became jealous, as well as it happened to Rob, when they both start fighting each other and remain no longer friends, and Ellen and Rob still got their divorce. As well as for Vince, he also saw them havingg sex and they broke up, leaving Will and Grace guilty, to start to tell him that he's not having sex with Ellen. Jack and Karen plans on making a disaster between Joe and Rosario, till they start putting up a trap on them, which it works, but Joe and Rosario still love each other, and their plan failed. They are now starting plan B. For their next plan, is by making Joe to broke up with her when Jack dresses as a woman, when he starts to make out, till Rosario came in and attack him for Joe, and still loves him, and ended up to plan C. For Plan C, they can start to ask Joe about Rosario, that they said she don't like him anymore, when he starts to ended their relationship, and got Rosario back, but thinks that Jack and Karen lied and is not taking off of them each other. They now failed each test. Meanwhile, Jack admitted to Karen that he called Lyle Finster and he wants to divorce Karen on accident after being in love with Stanley. While heading home, Jack and Karen spots Stanley having sex with another woman, and has officially dumped him for good. He also admitted that he wants to stop being gay and being onto woman with the help of his assistant Greg, who can help him to get attractive to woman, which didn't seem to work out. Meanwhile, Will and Grace heads to Vince's house, which it was empty, till they saw a note on his door, when it reads "Will, I Still Don't Like You, But For Now, I Moved Out Of My House to New York and I Met Someone Else. PS. I Will Miss You, Will.", leads Will and Vince have broke up and met someone else, which he's not sure if he met a girl at this time or another guy leaving Will in pain. Meanwhile, Will begins on to move on and look someone else, but didn't actually come to a plan. Till Grace starts to grow close to him as they began to kiss each other, and have sex together. They both are dating once again, which Grace seems to be guilty and is keeping it as her secret not to tell Leo, because she don't want to hurt him, because she still loves Leo. Meanwhile, Greg continues on Jack loving a girl, which didn't work out still, till he has a serious crush on actress Denise Richards, and they start to go out. While dating, they start to have a great time, till Karen spies on them, and she became jealous, because of Karen having feelings for Jack. While heading to Karen's, she starts not to talk to him, because of her feelings hurt, and won't tell what was wrong with her. Meanwhile, Will and Grace puts Ellen out to dinner with them, till Rob got invited, till they both were still fighting, as Will & Grace start to take feelings on them to get back together, and they done it. Karen talks to Greg that she has feelings for Jack, till he heard what she says, and became guilty and tries to end his relationship with Denise Richards, and tries too, but don't want to hurt her. Furthermore, Jack goes to Karen and started to kiss, and start to enjoy their time together. Denise than came in and spots them having sex with each other and became hurt. Jack apologies to Denise that he's beginning to have true feelings for Karen, and goes off. Meanwhile while at the bar, Will and Grace both started to have feelings with each other, until they start to kiss, and Leo arrived and spotted them, till he became hurt and left. Meanwhile, Grace plans on Will that they're getting married. At that time at the wedding, Will and Grace were getting married, till Leo and Will got into a fight when Grace feels guilty as Leo ends their relationship. While in pain, Grace cancels the wedding, leaving Will guilty as well. Grace and Leo began to argue as they got divorced. At home, Grace decides to broke up with Will and wanting to give another chance to Leo. Meanwhile, Grace heads to Leo's till his house was empty that he has moved to New York and met someone else. Grace felt horrible about it that she's too late. Grace plans to head to New York and give Leo another chance of their relationship, when he later forgivies her, as Will became jealous that he cares Grace more, when he's not gay anymore. Leo still don't want to be together, but they would be back together only as friends. Meanwhile, Will and Grace's wedding is still in business, when Will and Grace got married. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I After the death of David Johnson, Dr. Catwoman sets up an ultimate plan to rule over Cincinnati by using The Magic Ball by unleashing the powerful and ultimate killing machines callled The Final Rush. Danny, Rebecca and Alec finds an attack of Catwoman's robots into the city, and following Catwoman and her son Catboy giving him an assignment. Meanwhile, Danny and Goldenman begins to learn more about the murder of Janet Kingston, Catwoman murder her years ago, where they head back in time into Catwoman's and her friends and boyfriend, Catman's teenager years, where they're be learning about their secrets. There, they discover that Janet and Catwoman arguing to became a villain to rule over the world, but said that she's not prepared for it, knowing that it's wrong to do things. Catwoman than stabs Janet in the stomach and buried her underground and quickly gets her mind off of the murder knowing that she didn't murder her, which is keeping a secret for years. Meanwhile, Alec plans to start to have marriage to his girlfriend, Naudia Gorden, but turns out that he's beginning that he has a relationship to a new former lover, Jade Woods, causing his relationship with her to expand while on a date and spots them kissing. Later, while Naudia and Jade both gets into an argument, as Alec is beginning to start to end a relationship between him and Jade, but doesn't want to hurt her as much she hurt Naudia, making him to choose who he should date with. Meanwhile, while Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Naudia spending time with each other, Catboy attacks them, as he transforms into a wearwolf and kidnapps Naudia, and must rescue her. There puts her under a spell where she fell in love with Catboy, where Alec knows that she fell in love with him leaves her to him. Sneaking on to rescue Naudia, fights with him as he kissed her turning her back to normal, but the spell switched to him causing him to turn evil and attacks her, as Danny and Rebecca rescues Naudia and Alec, beginning to put Alec back to normal, but ended up being out of control, leaving Danny and Alec battling each other, as Alec joining evil. Meanwhile, he ended up getting arrested along with the gang. In jail, Danny and Rebecca sneaks on Alec, while sleeping, to put him on a spell and turn him back to normal. Danny than realize that they must stop Catwoman from taking control of anything as of the Final Rush falling. The only thing to stop the Final Rush from falling is to head to three places, Evan's World, Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland to get all three powerful objects - The First, The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power. During that time, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman follows them to stop them. It than must be placed to the Fountain Square to activate an ultimate power. With them gone, Catwoman begins to raise up an army of evil to take over the world, leaving Naudia, Alice, Cory, Jaquille and Hunter and the allies to defend it. While returning with the final object, Danny is force to give it to Catwoman, or else she'll kill Rebecca and Alec, and ends with them getting kidnapped by her, Shego and Monkeyman.